


Kathryn Janeway from Mark Johnson

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcript of Janeway's Dear John letter...</p><p>Kathryn Janeway from Mark Johnson. Dear Kathryn, I was just remembering about the birth of Mollie's puppies and how long ago that seemed. You should see how big they are now and how well they get along with my new kitten. Things at work are still crazy; the production schedule never seems to let up...however I do need to relate some rather difficult news...since you've been gone, it's been so difficult for me to assume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kathryn Janeway from Mark Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> This work finishes the letter that Mark Johnson writes to Janeway. The snippet shown in the summary is what is visible on the PADD.

Dear Kathryn,

I was just remembering about the birth of Mollie's puppies and how long ago that seemed.  You should see how big they are now and how well they get along with my new kitten.  Things at work are still crazy; the production schedule never seems to let up.

However, I do need to relate some rather difficult news...since you've been gone, it's been so difficult for me to assume that I would live the rest of my life without you.  I was devastated.  I spent time with your family, joined Starfleet support groups.  Anything I could to feel close to you.  Then, I saw other family members of your crew going on with their lives and moving on.  I was so angry.  I thought as the captain's fiancée, I could set an example.  Convince others to hold on to hope.  But eventually, I came to the conclusion I was clinging to a fantasy.  Slowly, I began to live my life again.  Meet new people, let go of the past.

Kath, the last thing I want to do is upset you...I know you need to maintain your emotional strength for the crew.  But I have to let you know that I have moved on.  Four months ago, I married a woman I work with.  She joined my team a couple of years ago, so you haven't met her.  She makes me a very happy man.

I want you to know that I have always loved you, and I will never forget you.  I'm only sorry that our time together was cut short by this terrible mission.  I hope that you will continue to make impossible things happen like you have always done, and you will get your crew home so we can talk in person.  I look forward to telling you about the homes I found for the puppies I didn't keep and hearing about all of your adventures.

Your mother and Phoebe are doing very well and missing you very much.  When we were told by Starfleet that each crew member could get one letter, they insisted that I be the one to write to you so that you would hear the news from me in my own words in the hopes that you can move on as well if you haven't already.  Please, Kathryn, the thought of you being alone out there worries me greatly.  I hope at least your old friend Tuvok is there, reminding you when to eat and sleep.

I am so proud of the amazing leader you are.  Starfleet can't give us much information, but they did tell us that you united the Starfleet and Maqui crews and have made many friends and enemies in the Delta Quadrant.  They also said that you have already travelled impossible distances to make it to your point in your journey.  I also wanted to let you know that Starfleet is having an additional ceremony to honor the crewmen who have died based on the crew manifest your EMH provided.  You'll be pleased to know they are making no distinction between Starfleet and Maqui crew.

Come home soon.

Love, Mark


End file.
